Ring Your Song
by Zecka S. B. Fujioka
Summary: Mendengar suara di balik gunung, Hotaru ingin tahu suara siapa itu. Saat mereka bertemu, Hotaru meminta pemuda berambut pirang menyanyikan lagu untuknya. Tetapi, akibatnya Hotaru berubah. Berubah aneh. Seperti apa bentuk Hotaru setelah mendengar suara nyanyian itu? #109


_Gadis berambut hitam mendengar suara nyaring di seberang gunung sana. Usia gadis ini belum mencapai 11 tahun, tapi kepekaan pendengarannya bisa mendengar suara itu. Suara bel dari setiap nyanyian merdu bagi seseorang._

_Saat mau melangkahkah kaki, gadis dipanggil Hotaru terkejut pada apa dilihatnya. Padahal tadi dia masih ada di depan perkarangan rumahnya. Sekarang, langkahnya ada di hutan gunung dilihatnya tadi. Di depannya, seorang pemuda sedang membunyikan bel untuk membangunkan para peri._

_Ada senyuman merekah di wajah manisnya, "sedang apa kamu di sini? Mengintip itu tidak boleh, lho."_

**..oOo..**

**Ring Your Song**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Gakuen Alice © Higuchi Tachibana

**Warning: **semi Canon dan semi AU, OOC, typos, deskripsi seadanya, sebuah cerita untuk dua fic yang telah dihapus | Genre: Friendship, Fantasy | Rate: T | Main Pairing: Ruka Nogi and Hotaru Imai. Cerita pendek tidak mencapai 1000 kata.

**Enjoy Reading!**

**..oOo..**

Gadis itu terjaga dan duduk di atas ranjang tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengucur di setiap pelipisnya. Napasnya sesak dan membuatnya harus menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah jendela di mana gunung itu bisa terlihat dari sini. Apakah mungkin dia sedang bermimpi? Tapi, kenapa terasa begitu nyata?

"Aku mungkin kurang tidur." Jawaban Hotaru soal pemikiran tentang mimpinya. Mau tidak mau, Hotaru harus turun dari tempat tidur. Baru saja Hotaru turun, ada sebuah suara bikin dirinya harus waspada.

"Itu bukan mimpi, kok." Hotaru sontak membalikkan tubuhnya, mencari arah suara tersebut. Dilihat sosok pemuda berambut pirang keemasan, duduk di dekat pintu kamarnya. Menyilangkan kedua kakinya dan bersedekap. "Memang kamu mengintip, tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu pingsan sambil melihat kenyataan soal peri-periku yang manis."

"Si-siapa kamu?"

"Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa, kok. Aku cumanlah seorang penunggu hutan yang kamu lihat tadi." Pemuda itu menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman hingga ada cahaya di sekitarnya, menampilkan sosok peri-peri. "Inilah peri-periku. Hewan kesayanganku."

"_Peri hewan?!"_ batinnya dalam hati. Hotaru menyipitkan mata, memandangi pemuda pirang di depannya. "Bisakah kamu keluar dari tempat ini?"

"Sebelum aku lakukan hal itu, aku mau kamu melupakan apa yang kamu lihat dan kamu dengar." Tatapan tajam membuat Hotaru mengernyit. Sepertinya Hotaru tidak terlalu takut pada tatapan tajam itu. Malah Hotaru menatap tajam pada lelaki ini.

"Soal suara apa? Suara kamu itu?" Hotaru bersedekap, menenggakan dagunya penuh keangkuhan. "Aku tidak akan dengar lagi, asalkan kamu berjanji padaku."

"Apa janji itu?"

"Aku mau dengar suaramu untuk terakhir kali sebelum aku melupakannya." Hotaru memasang wajah datar hingga membuat pemuda itu tersenyum merona. Tetapi, wajah merona pemuda itu tidak mempengaruhi Hotaru.

"Baiklah. Kenalkan namaku Ruka." Lelaki menyebutkan namanya mengulurkan tangannya untuk meminta Hotaru bersalaman dengannya. "Aku tahu nama kamu Hotaru. Benar, 'kan?"

Tanpa jawaban, Hotaru melesatkan tangannya membalas uluran tangan Ruka. "Senang sekali kamu menyebutkan namaku tanpa aku bilang."

"Hahaha..." Ruka tertawa. Hotaru meremas tangan Ruka sampai Ruka meringis kesakitan. "Aduuh... jangan kencang-kencang memegangnya."

"Makanya jangan ketawa." Hotaru menarik kembali tangannya, malah menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Nah, sekarang nyanyi sekarang dan cepat pergi."

"Baiklah."

Ruka menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Alunan pun dilatunkan, peri-peri mengiringi nyanyian Ruka. Suara Ruka sangat lembut semakin lembut. Berkat nyanyian itu, Hotaru merasakan kehangatan luar biasa di benaknya. Rasa rindu pada sahabatnya, Mikan Sakura.

"Cukup!" Hotaru menghentikan nyanyian Ruka. Pemuda itu berhenti bernyanyi. "Pergilah. Dan, jangan datang lagi ke tempatku lagi."

"Tidak bisa, Hotaru!" bentak Ruka. Senyumnya disunggingkan lewat bibirnya, "lihatlah tubuhmu. Kamu sudah jadi bagian dari kami."

Tercengang. Sontak Hotaru mengamati tubuhnya yang berubah. Ada kepakan sayap di punggungnya. Kulitnya pun berwarna putih pucat. Bibirnya memerah. Dan, matanya ungu gelap. Sepertinya, Hotaru sudah jadi bagian kehidupan Ruka.

"Karena kamu memintaku untuk menyanyi, aku kasih kamu sebuah hadiah. Sekarang kamu bagian dari kami. Di saat malam hari, kamu tetap jadi manusia. Tapi di pagi hari, kamu kembali jadi peri." Ruka meraih tangan Hotaru. Ruka pun menutup matanya. Mata Hotaru pun terpejam dan tertidur pulas. "Sekarang kamu akan selalu bersamaku, Hotaru."

Itulah kenyataannya akibat dari kalimat Hotaru dan sok keingintahuannya. Inilah akibatnya, memilih jalan pilihannya sendiri. Walau ini bukanlah percintaan, tapi pertemanan mereka lebih dari segalanya. Inilah permulaan di mana hidup bersama-sama sebagai sesama peri sambil menyanyikan lagu kutukan.

**.The End.**

**..oOo..**

**A/N: **Saya belum bisa membuat cerita RukaHota dalam bentuk romance. Mungkin karena saya suka membaca hubungan Hotaru dan Ruka yang bikin saya pusing tujuh keliling. Nanti saya coba-coba lagi untuk membuat cerita seperti ini. Tapi, saya mau mencari-cari judul yang bagus. Karena judul adalah otak di mana imajinasi itu timbul. Hehehe...

Signature,

**Zecka S. B. Fujioka**

Makassar, 02 November 2013


End file.
